Nueva familia, nuevo comienzo
by Katherine Marceline Queen
Summary: Cuando Regina trata de detener la maldición de Pan, entra en un estado de coma, olvidada por la que según era su familia, algunos antiguos enemigos, antiguos amigos, y alidos. Serán la nueva familia de ella, personas que jamás llego a considerar familia, ahora ella los a unido y es su pegamento con olor a manzana que los mantendrá unidos.¿Quienes son? ¿Qué pasara con los Charmings?


_**(Emma)**_

Cuando Regina quiso parar la maldición de Pan y, nosotros nos íbamos a rehacer nuestras vidas lejos, la maldición se fue y dejo a todos en este mundo. Solo que Regina estaba inconsciente. Mientras David y Neal la subían a la camioneta y se dirigían al hospital conmigo pisándoles los talones con mi auto, con un nerviosos Henry a mi lado

-Como esta?-pregunte

-En lo que cabe bien, esta en coma-dijo Whale

-Y...-dijo Henry

-Puedes pasar a verla-dijo Whale guiándonos a un cuarto blanco. Regina estaba en una cama grande, con un camisón azul claro y con el cabello por toda la almohada. Parecía mas pálida y ojerosa

-Mama-dijo Henry caminando hacia ella.

Por un momento creí que se refería a mi, pero camino en dirección a Regina, y la abrazo. Sentí un pequeño remordimiento, sabia que yo no lo había criado, pero yo era su madre, la madre divertida. ¿Por qué a mi no me abraza?

-Henry, deberías comer algo-dijo Mary Margaret entrando

-Quiero estar con ella-dijo limpiándose las lagrimas

-Vendremos después-dijo Mary

-De acuerdo-dijo caminando en dirección a mis padres

-Estará bien?-pregunto David. Parecía preocupado, pero no demasiado.

-Estará bien, solo falta que despierte-dijo Whale anotando algo

-Vámonos-dije y empezamos a caminar fuera del hospital. Dios, sentía una rabia. Y no sabia porque, solo con ver a Regina sentía que me robaría a mi familia recién encontrada

 _ **( Whale/Victor F.)**_

Su _"vendremos después",_ fue en 3 semanas y después no volvieron a venir, la había dejado a su suerte, como si no importara. Después de hablar con Ruby cuando tuve la crisis, antes de operar a Owen o Greg o como sea. Ella me ayudo a ver que Regina nos quito una carga por 28 años. A Ruby ser lobo, a mi la carga de mi hermano, a Belle, si puede que estuviera encerrada pero no recordaba nada, la abuelita le dio un restaurante y una buena vida. De hecho a todos nos dio una buena vida y no la valoramos, y todos en el pueblo daríamos lo que fuera para que fuera como antes. En el bosque encantado todos seguían a quienes eran los reyes (Blancanieves) que no tenia ni un pelo de reina

Había guerras, hambre, enfermedades. pero ahora todos tenían una vida, con medicamentos, casas decentes, electricidad, drenaje. Cuando supimos valorar, era tarde, aunque estemos en un mundo mejor. Blancanieves y su familia se creen, que pueden ordenar. Hasta Gold esta molesto, se la pasan entrando a su tienda como si fuera un parque de diversiones, todos estamos hartos. Los enanos ahora ven a su gran líder es una idiota, que no sabe como dirigir la ciudad. Y la tonta Hada Azul se la pasaba pegada a ella, para sacar su conveniencia

Todos estamos hartos de ellos, creo que nadie valoraba correctamente a la reina o alcaldesa, ella sea lo que sea, era justa, se hizo malvada por Blancanieves, pero realmente era una gran gobernante, Por eso cuando Regina quedo parcialmente en coma _,_ Ruby, la abuelita, una enfermera del sótano (amiga de Regina), Belle, el señor Gold, Happy el enano, Leroy, Nova, Tink, Archie,y si, hasta Hook vino, y yo.

La tratamos de cuidar desde ese día hace 4 años; La cura es hablarle para que quiera regresar.

Gold aunque no viene mucho, le habla de relatos sobre cuando era el oscuro en el Bosque Encantado, de cuando Regina era niña y montaba a caballo, o le lee libros de magia y pociones, le trae siempre que viene un ramo de lilas

Ruby viene todos los días, ella le habla de como estuvo su día en Granny's, de lo insoportable que es Snow ahora, queriendo no pagar nada, por que es de la realeza, y contándole sobre una universidad llamada Harvard donde ella quiere estudiar y se pone a leer en voz alta los libros de derecho a ella. Al parecer Gold la esta ayudando a practicar como debe tener un buen argumento, bueno que mejor maestro que el. Aveces vienen juntos y discuten un tema como si estuvieran en juicio, con Regina oyéndolos

La abuelita viene 4 veces a la semana, hace las cuentas en vos alta para que Regina escuche, le tejió varias mantas, mientras le canta, Ahora cuenta Regina con 25 mantas de diferentes colores y tamañas, una mas grande que la otra

Leroy y Happy, para sorpresa, no aguantan a Henry ni a Snow, según son irritantes. Lo cual es gracioso viniendo de ellos, se enteraron después de el primer mes, llegaron con margaritas (Leroy) y un peluche grande de un oso blanco (Happy). Al principio Gold se opuso, pero les dio una poción de la verdad, y los interrogo. Luego pasaban una vez a la semana a dejar margaritas y Happy le contaba como había descargado una nueva aplicación para ver películas y se ponía a verla con Regina ahí, o música y le ponía auriculares con diferentes tipos de música , Leroy al principio no quería hablarle, pero termino contándole los diferentes tipos de diamante, rocas, maneras de clavar un pico, las minas, como nacían los enanos, las reglas de los enanos, y su desamor por Nova. En lo ultimo se ponía a llorar, y un día sintió la mano de la reina en la suya como consolándolo, y se sintió mejor, al dia siguiente invito a Nova a una cita, se hicieron novios en secreto, bueno secreto para todos los que no iban a visitar a Regina

Nova, se la pasaba hablando de cuan enamorada estaba de Leroy, y le hablaba de recetas de cocina, o de ropa, parecía contenta, venia una vez a la semana, y dejaba una tarjeta para cada ocasión; Por navidad, cumpleaños, día del amor y la amistad, por que era inicio de semana, por que era domingo, por lo que fuera.

Archie, le hablaba de todo un poco, el clima, la comida, etc, que estaba aprendiendo Francés, y se ponía a estudiar con Regina, el la visitaba dos veces a la semana y el dejaba gardenias.

Tink y Hook venían juntos, al parecer estaban juntos, le contaban como era Nunca Jamás, cuando los dos Vivian ahí, como era Pan, lo que se sentía navegar, como hacer diferentes nudos para un barco, como se sentía volar, las reglas de un pirata, las reglas de un hada, las reglas de vivir en nunca jamas. Siempre que la visitaban dejaban dahlias negras, venían 2 veces a la semana

Belle, venia diario, ella le leía libros infantiles como; "El gato en el sombrero", manuales de autos, recetarios de comida desde Italiana, a Tailandesa, Japonesa y Mexicana, o novelas románticas, era una suerte que trabajara en la biblioteca, siempre llegaba con un libro nuevo y no se iba hasta terminar de leérselo

La enfermera amiga de Regina, venia también diario, le dejaba una rosa, y le cepillaba el cabello, se lo peinaba, la cuidaba, le cambiaba el suero con cuidado, era la enfermera que cuidaba a Regina en la noche o cuando yo no estaba

Yo trataba de estar con ella casi siempre en la mañana, por que tenia que atender a los pacientes y eso me quitaba tiempo, pero generalmente había alguien con ella, sino estaba yo. Le platicaba sobre como era mi familia, los pacientes que atendía, era relajante hablar con alguien. Pero algún dia tenia que despertar y la terapia de el doctor Hoper y mia funciono, despertó el día de navidad.

Como todos los que visitaban a Regina no querían estar junto a Snow o su familia, pasamos las navidades en el cuarto de hospital de Regina, poníamos un árbol ahí y lo decorábamos, tomando café, Ruby y la abuela traían la cena e hacíamos intercambio de regalos, nos quedábamos a dormir en la habitación . De hecho se sentía como una familia, una familia que no estaba relacionada en nada, pero éramos felices. Cuando estábamos por acabar el intercambio de regalos Regina despertó

-Espero que te gustara mi regalo abuela-dijo Gold

-Por supuesto, ahora con esta ballesta podre asegurarme de que Whale se mantenga a raya con mi nieta-dijo apuntándome

-Pero yo...-dije levantando las manos en señal de rendición

-Abuela-dijo Ruby riendo

-Ten cuidado Victor, la abuela tiene buena puntería-dijo una voz algo rasposa

-¿Que?-pregunte confundido, nadie me llamaba Victor, solo Gold, Ruby, y Regina. Todos volteamos en dirección a la cama de Regina, hay estaba su sonrisa y sus ojos, abiertos al fin después de 4 años

-Regina?-pregunto Gold

-Hola-dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano, parecía algo tímida. De repente todos corrimos hacia ella, y la abrazamos

-Regina, volviste- dijo Belle

-Si, creo, solo recuerdo cosas-dijo agarrándose la cabeza

-Cosas?, Que tipo de cosas?-pregunto Gold, al parecer había un riesgo que nos había comentado, que existía la posibilidad de que despertara pero que la maldición de Pan la hubiera afectado a ella, solamente

-Recuerdo detener la maldición y después estar sentada en un cuarto oscuro.-dijo mirándose las muñecas

-Sabes quienes somos?-pregunto Ruby preocupada

-Por supuesto Ruby o Red o Señorita Lucas-dijo en broma

-Ja, Ruby esta bien-dijo Ruby relajada

-De acuerdo-dijo sonriendo

-Y solo recuerdas eso?-pregunte

-Recuerdo que no podía moverme, pero escuche...-dijo pero paro como que pensando

-¿Que? ¿Qué escuchaste?-pregunto Nova

-Voces, gracias-dijo viéndonos a todos

-Entonces tu?-pregunto Happy

-¿Que si ahora se como preparar comida de todo el mundo, arreglar autos, hacer nudos para un barco, hacer las cuentas de un restaurante, las reglas de Nunca Jamas, reglas de enanos, o Harvard y su impresionante programa de estudios y todo lo demás ?-pregunto cruzándose de brazos con una gran sonrisa

-Nos oías? Por que no despertaste antes?-pregunto Hook

-No podía, estaba mareada, y cuando pude pararme empecé a correr en dirección a las voces-dijo llorando

-Gina, no llores, es bueno que ahora estés aquí- dijo la enfermera ofreciéndole un regalo envuelto de papel verde brillante con un moño dorado

-Cierto, tienes muchos regalos que abrir, te perdiste muchas navidades-dijo Leroy

-Gracias, pensé que jamás llegaría a despertarme-dijo abrazando a la enfermera que estaba ahora sentada a su lado

-Bueno tal vez no somos las personas que querías encontrar cuando despertaras pero...-dijo Leroy

-No, es mucho mejor-dijo abrazando a Archie

-¿En serio?-pregunto este

-Bueno ustedes han estado durante 4 años hablándome, y estando conmigo, algunos los considere enemigos en el pasado, pero...-dijo viendo a Gold, y a los enanos en especial

-Si, bueno ahora todos somos una linda familia-dijo Gold

-¿Todos?-pregunto viéndolo sorprendida

-Todos, somos una familia, y si por si te lo preguntas tu eres nuestro lindo pegamento con olor a manzanas-dijo

-¿Como?-pregunto

-Si, por ti nos unimos, empezamos a cuidarte y a entablar una relación que avanzo a amistad, eres nuestro pegamento-dijo Nova

-Gracias, no creí que podría pertenecer a una familia de verdad-dijo Regina

-Ahora eres nuestra familia, y tu la nuestra-dijo Belle

-Victor-dijo

-¿Si?-pregunte

-¿Aun tengo mi casa?-pregunto

-Nop, cuando entraste en coma, tu casa, y la alcaldía se cayeron a pedazos-dije asustado, es posible que temiera a su ira

-¿Aun conservo mis cuentas bancarias?-pregunto

-Si, Gold las a custodiado, y no a salido ningún centavo-dije viendo a Gold

-¿Soy alcaldesa todavía?-pregunto, con cierto temor

-No-dije omitiendo quienes eran o quienes trataban de ser los alcaldes-reyes

-WHO!-grito a todo pulmón levantando sus manos al aire

-Regina?-pregunto asustado Archie

-Soy libre-dijo aliviada

-Si-dijo Gold sonriendo. El mejor que nadie sabia que Regina solo quería ser feliz y libre

-Estas bien?-pregunto la abuela

-Mejor que nunca, no tendré que cargar con responsabilidades, ni con un hijo que no me quiere, ni nada-dijo

\- Como sabes que Henry...-empezó Belle

-Se que no ha venido, oía todo, como Leroy hablaba de las minas, Belle me leía un manual de un auto, que creo que podría armar con los ojos cerrados, Archie hablando francés con acento raro-dijo riendo

-Oye. No es raro, es francés- dijo Archie

-Oía todo, pero nunca oí la voz de Henry, Emma, o alguien mas que no este en esta sala-dijo

-No te molesta?-pregunto Ruby

-No, yo tengo mi familia y el tiene la suya. Si a el le gusta que su familia tenga rencores de que su madre lo abandono por 10 años, que esa madre la abandonaron por 28 años, y exista ese rencor, el estará bien. Yo tengo la mía-dijo tomando la mano de Happy

-Así es hermana-dijo Leroy tomando su mano

-Nosotros ya no tenemos nada de rencor, odio, o resentimiento, estamos libres de ellos-dijo Belle

-¿Cuando crees que salga Víctor?-pregunto

-Un día o dos-dije contento

-Quiero comprar una casa, buscar empleo, rehacer mi vida -dijo

-Tranquila creo que hay una casa que te gustara-dijo Gold al lado de Belle

-¿En serio?-pregunto emocionada

-Si, y supongo que podremos encontrar un buen trabajo alejado de todo el pasado-dijo la abuela

-Tendrás terapias con Whale y conmigo, si no te molesta-dijo Archie pasando un brazo por los hombros de Regina

-Claro-dijo abrazando a Archie

-Y espero probar esa tarta de manzana, eh-dijo Nova

-Y pastel de carne-dijo Gold

-y galletas de chocolate-dijo Ruby

-De acuerdo, cuando tenga mi casa cada fin de semana irán a comer, o cenar-dijo riendo

-Y desayunar no?-pregunto Happy triste

-No, ese es de la abuelita-dijo viéndola

-Creo que ya se donde puedes trabajar-dijo Belle

-Donde?-

-Trabaja con Rumple-dijo Belle

-En serio?-pregunto

-Claro, serás mi socia, eres la persona mas calificada, sabes como se mueve esta ciudad-dijo Gold

-De acuerdo-dijo

-Ven somos una familia, es raro-dijo Happy

-Pero es bueno-dijo Nova

-Cierto-dije

 _ **Les gusto? Lo odia?**_

 ** _:3_**


End file.
